


Effet secondaire

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Français | French, Love/Hate, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1er anime] Drabble Envy/Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effet secondaire

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Se base sur le 1er anime.

Envy observait l'alchimiste de près. De très près. Dès qu'il le voyait, il se mettait à l'espionner, à épier chacun de ses gestes.  
Et à les haïr, comme il le haïssait, comme il haïssait tout ce que ce nabot représentait. Ce fils de…  
Pourquoi alors ressentait-il toujours le besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux ?  
Un effet secondaire de la haine, sans doute.  
Pourquoi ne rêvait-il pas que de le torturer ?  
Un effet secondaire.  
Pourquoi, alors qu'il le haïssait tant, éprouvait-il tant de plaisir à le regarder ?  
Effet secondaire.  
Il ne pouvait en être autrement, de toute manière.

**FIN**


End file.
